The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly to an electronic apparatus which displays an index image for selecting a content item to be reproduced, a display control method thereof, and a program enabling a computer to execute the method.
In recent years, there has been widespread use of digital still cameras or digital video cameras (for example, camera-integrated recorders) which capture an image of a figure or a landscape so as to generate image data, and record the image data as content items (still image content items or moving image content items). In addition, there have been proposed reproduction devices which can select and reproduce the content items recorded in this way, through a user's operation.
For example, there has been proposed a reproduction device in which thumbnail images, arranged in a matrix state, corresponding to moving images, are displayed in a list view, a desired thumbnail image is selected from the thumbnail images displayed in the list view, and a desired moving image is reproduced (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-139846).